La luz de las hadas
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Hace varios años una guerra asoló un gran Imperio. Ahora, los reyes restauradores de la paz se vuelven a reunir para honrar a aquellos que ya no están entre ellos.


Wiii esta vez os traigo una historia sobre unos reyes que son muy guapos y a los que quiero mucho.

Espero que os guste y que os divierta tanto como me divertí yo escribiéndolo :)

El rey Dragón salió de su habitación porque el gran alboroto que venía del salón del trono le despertó. Abrochándose la bata de seda roja y bostezando abrió la puerta del salón, que estaba patas arriba. Su esposa estaba en medio de aquel caos tratando de organizar a los criados, aunque más bien los estaba volviendo locos.

-Eso no va en ese lugar…ponedlo a la derecha…no, más…¡A la otra derecha! Si es que aquí nadie sabe hacer nada bien, ¡trae aquí! –Gritaba mientras le arrebata a una asustada muchacha un escudo y lo colocaba en el punto exacto en el que la pobre lo había intentado colocar. -¿Dónde está el pasmarote de mi marido? ¿DÓNDE?

-Buenos días, cielo, yo también te quiero.- Dijo él. Del susto ella se cayó de la silla sobre la que se había subido para colocar el escudo. Por suerte él reaccionó a tiempo. –A ver, escuchadme todos, mi mujer acaba de volverse loca, pero no os preocupéis, que ahora lo arreglo yo. Vosotros seguid a lo vuestro, como estaba previsto. Happy, te dejo al mando.

-Aye sir. –Respondió Happy, que en esos momentos estaba ayudando a colocar bien las cortinas.

El rey Dragón, con su esposa todavía en brazos, regresó a la habitación. Ella protestaba y pataleaba, pero él no cedió a sus suplicas.

-Pero Natsu, tengo que organizarlo todo, nada puede salir mal…

-Chsss, nada va a salir mal. –Le respondió él dulcemente mientras le ponía un dedo sobre los labios. –Sé que estás nerviosa, que hace mucho que no ves a tus amigas…pero Lucy, cálmate antes de que nos volvamos locos todos. –Ella trató de decir algo, pero él la besó suavemente.

Poco a poco todos los reyes con sus respectivas reinas fueron llegando. La Reina Demonio fue la primera en llegar con su corte. Tras ellos, los Reyes del Hielo y el Agua, precedidos del Rey del Hierro y de la Emperatriz del Aire. Los últimos en llegar fueron los Reyes de Corazón , una antigua y gloriosa región que sufrió mucho durante las guerras anteriores a la creación de los seis reinos.

El salón del trono se había engalanado para aquel momento y, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido la Reina Dragón, todo había quedado perfecto.

La hora de la cena llegó y todos se reunieron de nuevo. Estaban felices.

-Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. ¡Cómo has crecido! –Exclamó la reina Dragón mientras abrazaba a la emperatriz del aire.

-¡Mira! ¿qué ven mis ojos? Estás mucho más gorda… -Dijo la Titania, reina de Corazón de Carmen. -¿Otro peliblanco en camino?

-Ya ves…como dos no eran suficientes. –Suspiró la chica mientras se frotaba la barriga. Por lo abultado de su vientre parecía que estaba a punto de salir de cuentas.

Los chicos fueron mucho menos formales, y pasaron toda la cena bebiendo y lanzándose pullitas. A pesar de todos los años transcurridos desde sus respectivas coronaciones, nada había cambiado entre ellos y seguían comportándose como cuando no eran más que soldados del gran reino de Fiore que, por desgracia, fue arrasado.

Cuando ya despuntaba el alba por el horizonte, decidieron que ya era hora de irse a dormir, aunque aquella noche había sido de fiesta, les esperaba una semana muy dura, se acercaba la fecha y nada podía salir mal.

Dos días después todos los reyes y su séquito abandonaban el reino del Dragón y ponían rumbo a la isla sagrada, una isla que todos habían jurado guardar y proteger. Nadie salvo ellos sabían dónde se encontraba la isla, y nadie salvo ellos podían entrar.

El viaje hasta la isla era largo y duro y no estaba exento de peligros, pero ellos no tenían miedo. No lo habían tenido antes, cuando el mundo amenazaba con romperse, y no lo iban a tener ahora, que eran ellos los que velaban por el mundo.

El día en el que llegaron a la isla nubes negras de tormenta cubrían el cielo y una densa niebla lo envolvía todo. Parecía que el cielo sabía que aquel era un día triste y que un sol deslumbrante sería algo indigno.

-Bueno…pues ya estamos. –Dijo el Rey del Hielo mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de su esposa. –Ahora, el ritual.

Todos se colocaron formando un semicírculo en torno a una vasija que había sobre un pedestal. El objeto no parecía fino, ni delicado y no estaba, ni mucho menos, decorado ricamente, pero era el objeto más preciado de todos ellos. El rey del Hierro sacó una hermosa daga plateada de una funda de cuero ajada por el paso del tiempo, y dio comienzo el ritual.

-Hace ya muchos años…-Dijo mientras se hacía un corte en la mano y dejaba que la sangre gotease sobre la vasija.

-…Cuando el mundo estaba en tinieblas…-continuó su mujer mientras le arrebataba la daga.

-…Cuando solo había miedo y oscuridad…-Añadió el rey del Hielo.

-…Una luz salvó al mundo. –Terminó su reina.

Sus manos dejaban caer la sangre sobre la vasija, que estaba comenzando a brillar. Entonces la Reina Demonio sacó otra daga, esta dorada, y repitió la operación.

-De la luz surgieron valerosos guerreros…

-…Que no temían a nada.

-Y de su poder…

-…Vino la salvación de la humanidad. –Dijo la reina Dragón.

Los Reyes de Corazón hicieron sendos cortes en sus manos y dejaron que su sangre gotease junta, tiñendo de azul la sangre de sus compañeros.

Solo quedaba el rey Dragón, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Y ahora nosotros nos encargamos de que esa luz no se extinga. –De los puños del rey Dragón habían comenzado a salir llamas rojas. –Y solo con nuestra sangre, con la sangre de los reyes, podemos proteger a aquellos a los que amamos.

De los puños apretados del Rey Dragón comenzaron a caer gotitas de sangre que ardían al mezclarse con la de sus compañeros en la vasija.

-Nosotros somos los hijos de aquella luz. Ábrete, ¡oh grandiosa puerta! Y franquéanos el paso hacia la tumba de nuestros ancestros, deja que la luz de las hadas siga brillando por muchos años. –Dijeron todos al unísono mientras se daban las manos.

Y entonces, atendiendo a su súplica, la barrera que protegía aquel espacio sagrado, se derrumbó y ellos, uno tras otro, entraron en aquella isla sagrada en la que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Con paso silencioso subieron a la cima de la montaña y allí rezaron, frente a las tumbas de todos aquellos que habían caído en la lucha por la liberación del mundo. Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer. El cielo lloraba por ellos.

Tras el ritual, se despidieron hasta dentro de siete años, momento en el que se reunirían para, una vez más, rendir homenaje a todas aquellas hadas que, con su luz, habían acabado con la oscuridad.

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
